Tyle słodyczy :)
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 10 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew...upał dał się uczestnikom we znaki no i mnie też bo musiałem poprowadzić wyzwanie . Leo nastraszył Chada i Dustina że jak na niego zagłosują to ich poćwiartuje xD . Uczestnicy musieli zebrać części do lodowej maszyny . Wyzwanie przegrały Rakietowe Drzewa i wyrzuciły Cherry która najgorzej zniosła upał xD . Kogo wyrzucimy jako następnego . Czy w tym sezonie będzie mi dane użyć megafonu? (Widzi stażyste którego razi prąd) Chris: Ech...oglądajcie Totalną Porażke:Drugą szanse Pahkitew! (Intro) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój dziewczyn Caroline: Anne , Angela . Czemu jesteście takie przygnębione? Anne: Chad jakoś dziwnie się zachowuje Angela: Dustin też . Coś się musiało stać Caroline: Może nadal mają wyrzuty sumienia po eliminacji Billa Anne: Ja nie wiem . To wydaje mi się podejrzane :/ Angela: Oby to nie było nic poważnego Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój chłopaków (Chad podał wszystkim obiad) Leo: To na kogo głosujemy ziomki? Dustin: Na Caroline Conrad: A czemu nie ma Angele? Dustin: Na serio? Leo: A ty kogo byś się pozbył Chad? Chad: Eeeeee....nie wiem Chad(p.z.): Kurwa! Leo mi nie zaufał i w nocy by się upewnić posmarował mi łóżko krwią . Potem okazało się że to ketchup . Ale symbol był widoczny :( Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój chłopaków (Ben robił pompki , a Pedro liczył) Pedro: No i setka Archie: WOW! Brawo dziadek Ben: Dzięki ;) Ben(p.z.): Chyba nie chcieliby na mnie głosować dopóki nie zawale wyzwania . Ale dałem się oszukać . Mój głos pójdzie na Brittnay Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój dziewczyn (Tracy , Stella i Bler rozmawiały i się śmiały) Tracy: Jest całkiem słodki Stella: Uuuuuu....może będzie parka Tracy: Ej....jak już to po tym jak wygram milion Bler: Dobry tok rozumowania . Lepiej się nie rozpraszać (Brittnay patrzyła na nie z boku) Bler(p.z.): Brittnay chyba już wykryła że to ja zdradziłam sojusz . Ale co ona mi może xD Brittnay(p.z.): Bler jeszcze zapłaci . Ale po połączeniu . Teraz nikt mi nie ufa :( (Chris wszedł) Chris: Migiem na dwór na wyzwanie Dwór Chris: Ech...dzisiaj wezwałem fachowca więc może jutro normalnie zwołam was megafonem Caroline: No to jakie wyzwanie? Chris: Organizacja uczty . Jest was po siedem więc mamy siedem rzeczy które musicie zdobyć * Lody na śliskiej lodowej górze * Orzeszki ziemne których pilnuje robot TP * Cukierki w jaskini yeti * Wisienki na środku bagna * Bombonierki na szczycie najwyższego drzewa * Morze gorącej czekolady którego pilnuje ognisty kwiat * Tort w kuchni Chefa Chris: Która drużyna pierwsza zaopatrzy stół w te łakocie zostanie do następnego odcinka w siódemke . START! Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: Ja biore lody. Reszta niech sobie coś wybierze (Pobiegli) Rakietowe Drzewa Tracy: Każdy wie co robić? (Wszyscy kiwneli na tak) Tracy: Ruszamy! (Pogiegli) Lody na śliskiej górze (Caroline i Tracy się wspinały) Caroline: Ale tu ślisko (Zsuneła się w dół) Caroline: No nie Tracy: Haha! Do tego trzeba mieć głowe (Również zleciała na sam dół) Tracy: Ale to jest rzeczywiście ciężkie (Caroline się rozpędziła i doszła już do połowy) Tracy: Nieźle , nieźle (Tracy też się rozpędziła i weszła na górke , ale ślizneła się tak jak Scott w Plejadzie Gwiazd ) Caroline: Jej! (Nabrała sobie lodów) Caroline: Pa! (Zjechała) Tracy: Ech... (Wspieła się) Tracy(p.z.): No nie . W plejadzie gwiazd śmiałam się ze Scotta , a teraz spotkało mnie to samo Orzeszki ziemne (Tam chcieli się zakraść Conrad i Pedro) Pedro: Dobra . Jeśli będziemy cicho to nas nie zauważy Conrad: Mam to w dupie :P (Pobiegł i zanim dobiegł fo orzeszków robot walnął go w jego 'orzeszki' xD) Conrad: AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Pedro: Auć . To musiało boleć xD (Robot go zauważył) Pedro: Heh. Ja wezme tylko pare (Zaczął uciekać a robot zaczął go gonić) Pedro: No nie (Conrad wziął orzeszki i wybiegł) Conrad: Frajer (Pedro się poślizgnął , a robot wbił młot w ściane) Pedro: Haha :) (Wziął orzeszki i poszedł) Cukierki w jaskini yeti (Tu szli Dustin i Bler) Bler: Jak już yeti się w tobie zadurzy moge wziąć troche cuksów xD Dustin: Jeśli zdąrzysz (Wszedł do jaskini) Dustin: No cześć . Chciałbyś może posmakować tego ? (Pokazał klate , a yeti go przytulił) Dustin: Puść mnie (Bler skorzystała z okazji i wzieła pare cukierków) Bler: Dzięki Dustin: Ale.... Dustin(p.z.): Jak się zrywa z yeti ? XD Dustin: Mógłbyś mnie puścić . (Yeti kiwnął głową na nie) Dustin: Jak tego nie zrobisz to przegram i nie wróce na te wyspe (Yeti go puścił) Dustin: Dziękuje (Poszedł , a yeti pokazał mu żeby zadzwonił) Bagno (Po wisienki szli Leo i Brittnay) Brittnay: Ale tu śmierdzi . Nie wiem czy to ty czy to bagno Leo: Załatwie to , a potem ciebie (Szli przed siebie i zauważyli krokodyle) Leo: Solówka z krokodylami? Brittnay: Czemu by nie? (Oboje zaczeli się bić z krokodylami i oboje wziwli wisienki) Leo i Brittnay: TAK! (Przytulili się) Leo i Brittnay: Spadaj! Bombonierki na najwyższym drzewie (Na drzewo już zaczeli wspinać się Angela i Stella kiedy nagle zrzuciły je wiewiórki) Stella: WOW! To dlatego to takie niebezpieczne . Zrób coś z tymi wiewiórami prosze :) Angela: Dobra (Angela kazała wiewiórkom zejść) Angela: Ma się te nogi :) Stella: Tylko przypadkiem nie nasyłaj ich na mnie (Jedna bombonierka spadła w ręce Stelli) Stella: Ten fart xD (Pobiegła) Angela: Co?! (Ruszała drzewem ale spadały tylko orzechy) Angela(p.z.):Ona żarty sobie robi?! Stella(p.z.): Właściwie nie wiem czemu wszystko mi się tak udaje :) (Angela się wspinała) Angela: No bez takich . Zaraz . Wiewiórki przynieście bombonierke (Wiewiórki przyniosły) Angela: Thx :) Morze gorącej czekolady (Za kamieniem stali Anne i Archie) Anne: Ale on wielki Archie: Mamy tu chyba do czynienia z jakimś kwiatobotem (Podbiegł by wziąć czekolade ale kwiat poparzył go w tyłek) Archie: Au Anne: No to ja spróbuje (Wzieła czekolade ) Archie: No bez takich (Wkońcu jemu też się udało) Archie: Ha! (Uciekł) Kuchnia Chefa (Pod stołami czaili się Ben i Chad) Chad(p.z.):Ciężko mi okradać idola , ale to w ramach wyzwania (Chef spał , a Ben i Chad podeszli do lodówki i zobaczyli dwa torty) Ben: Jeden dla ciebie . Drugi dla mnie (Chef rzucił w nich tasakiem) Ben: O kurcze Chef: Zostawić mój tort (Chad i Ben wybiegli) (Musieli się ścigać , bo na stołach tylko tortów brakowało) Ben: Będe pierwszy Chad: Chyba śnisz (Chad przyspieszył i dobiegł pierwszy) Chris: Mechaniczne Miśki wygrywają! Miśki: Woo-hoo! Chad(p.z.): Musiałem wygrać . Nie chce głosować na Anne , a Leo nie eiem co by zrobił gdybyśmy go wywalili Ceremonia Chris: No Drzewa . Z siódemki zostanie was szóstka . Bezpieczni są : * Archie * Pedro * Stella * Tracy * Bler Chris: Zostali Ben (Który jako jedyny nie dobiegł do stołu i jest już starszy ) i Brittnay ( Która jest wredna i nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby odpadła). A ostatnią pianke dostaje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... Brittnay! Brittnay: Ha! Macie szczęście Ben: Kurcze . Trudno . Dziesięć odcinków to też coś :) Armata Ben: Narka . Odpalaj Chris: Dobra :P (Wystrzelił go) Ben: AAAAAAA!!!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: No i jest ich trzynastka . Co się wydarzy ? Kim nakarmie armate ? Czy spec naprawi mój megafon? Na wszystkie nurtujące pytania odpowiemy w Drugiej szansie Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki